Process analytic sensors and instruments are employed in a variety of industries to measure and control gasses and liquids within the process. Process analyzers include, without limitation, process gas chromatographs, process gas analyzers, process hydrocarbon analyzers, continuous emission monitoring systems (CEMS), and the like.
Process analytic instruments, such as gas chromatographs and complex gas and/or liquid analyzers or instruments often require one or more connections to various gases, fluids, air, or vent lines. Installing or servicing such a device requires that these connections be made decoupleable using stainless steel, polymer or other suitable commercially-available industry standard tube fittings. When such instruments have a significant number of tubes or conduits, servicing such tubing/conduits and their associated fittings takes considerable time and skill. Moreover, such service also carries the risk of mis-connection (where a tube is coupled to the wrong port), poor connection where the fitting and/or tube may be damaged or subject to undue stresses that can cause premature failure, or no connection (where the tube is simply not coupled to its required port). Such situations can cause leaks and/or other undesirable results. Further, in the case where hazardous or flammable gases are used, such mis-connections or leaks can also pose a safety hazard.
Process analytic instruments often provide extremely precise measurements relative to process liquids and gasses. As such, it is often necessary to perform periodic maintenance in order to ensure proper function and/calibrations. Providing process analytic instruments that are more easily serviceable and less-prone to human error during servicing would enhance process analytics and thereby facilitate better control of the various processes for which such instruments are used.